Through Thick and Thin
by JenLynn867
Summary: One-shots of Logan/Carlos fluff. Request away!
1. Intro

**Hi guys, I decided to write about a bunch of Cargan fluff, because there isn't enough of it on here. However, here's the catch, you guys get to request them. So just leave your request in a review or a pm. However, I won't write anything gory or sad. Just tell me what you want Logan and Carlos to do. Kay, bye. **


	2. I love you

"Carlos we've been to at least eight stores already!" Kendall complained as Carlos rummaged through the sweater vests.

"I know but I want to get Logan something special." Carlos sighed in frustration. Today was the day of him and Logan's six month anniversary and he wanted to give him something amazing. The trio had already been to nearly all of Logan's favorite stores in the mall, but Carlos couldn't find something that's perfect enough.

"Carlos, Logan loves whatever you get him." James said wanted to go home. His feet hurt from walking around so much today.

"I know he will..but this one is really important." Carlos looked down at his feet disappointed. Kendall and James understood why Carlos was trying so hard.

"Well Carlos if you want it to be special, you should make Logan's present." Kendall suggested.

"Really?" Carlos' faces lit up at the great idea.

"Yeah, Logan loves that stuff." James said in response.

That's when Carlos got and idea. "I have the best idea. We gotta got to one more store!"

"Oh come on!" James and Kendall said in unison.

_**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**_

Logan was sitting on the couch flipping through his medical magazine. Carlos was standing in the hallway with the present in his hands. He was worried about giving it to Logan. What if he didn't like it? What if he hated it?

"What do have there Carlos?" Logan asked.

Carlos snapped out of his daydream state, Logan's big brown eyes were staring at Carlos. He claimed that everything he looked in to Logan's eyes he fell in love with him all over again. "Um..happy six month anniversary Honey."

Logan's face lit up as he took the present. "Aw, Sweetheart thank you." Logan then felt guilty, all he got Carlos was a dvd for their movie date tonight. This made him feel awful.

Logan unwrapped the present. It was a picture frame of an array of things. Carlos then started to point out the things in the frame.

"See those are the movie tickets from our first date, that's the bill from the restaurant when I asked you to be my boyfriend, and those are all of the little notes we write in class together."

All of those sweet memories instantly filled Logan's mind. Logan teared up, this was by far the best gift he had ever received.

"Logan...I wanted to give you something special because I wanted to say..." Carlos' heart was about to pound out his chest. Well, no turning back now. "I wanted to say that...I love you."

That was the first time Logan ever heard those words. That's when tears slid down his cheek, he then gave Carlos the most passionate kiss they ever shared.

"I love you too." Logan said and they embraced in another kiss.

**Requested by 0809m. Hope you liked it, sorry it's short. **


	3. Math isn't so bad after all

"Carlos, you have to finish your homework." Logan said for the tenth time that night. They were sitting in their shared bedroom, doing their home work. Logan finished long ago, but Carlos still had some work to do. He had to finish his math, which he hated with every fiber of his being.

Carlos also struggled with math and became frustrated with it so easily. Watching Carlos get upset over this broke his heart. "I can't do it Logan." He said slamming his homework on the desk and then crossing his arms. Carlos was ready to be done with this, he rather fail than do this home work.

Logan walked over to Carlos and wrapped his around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. Logan then rested his chin on Carlos' shoulder to see many attempts erased away at his worksheet. Carlos was seriously struggling. He usually wouldn't ask Logan for help with this. Logan's favorite subject was math and he was so good at it, and it intimidated Carlos. His boyfriend could understand it so easily and it took him a lot longer to understand it.

And as his boyfriend, it was Logan's job to help him, so he came up with an idea. "Okay Honey, how about this. I'm going to help you and as long as I see you trying, I'll do this." Logan said rubbing his hands and arms all over Carlos' torso. Carlos liked this idea already. "Now when you finish the problem I'll do this." Logan then gave Carlos a sweet kiss. "Deal?"

"Deal." Carlos then took his pencil and started with the first equation. Logan helped him through it and Carlos well earned his kisses.

After sometime and many sweet kisses later, Carlos was down to the last few problems. "Thank you for helping me Logie."

"No problem, Baby." Logan then tenderly kissed his cheek. "We're almost finished."

Carlos then finished one of the complicated word problems, with the help of Logan. Once he completed it he felt proud of himself. Logan gave him his well earned kiss on the lips. "Good job, Baby."

"Thank you for helping me Logan." Carlos said.

"No problem Carlos. I'll always help you." Logan said nuzzling his nose against Carlos' cheek.

"I'm sorry you got stuck doing it." Carlos said sadly.

"What? Carlos what are you talking about?"

"That I'm stupid and I can't figure this out." This broke Logan's heart. He then cupped Carlos' cheek with his palm.

"Look at me." Carlos looked at him with sad eyes. "It's okay that you struggle. I don't everything right away either. It took me so long to learn to ice skate, to play hockey. You're not perfect honey, no one is. You're the most amazing man in the world and I love you." Logan then gave Carlos a long meaningful kiss.

"I love you Logie Bear."

"I love you too, Baby."

**Requested by EverydayImBTRushering. Hope you liked it.**


	4. Logan is Sick

Logan laid on the couch, well he's been on the couch since he woke up. He was all wrapped up in his favorite blanket while watching TV. He knew he had a fever, he was just too tired to get up and get the medicine. However, Logan was thankful that he was alone. Normally he would be fussed over for the slightest sneeze and he would claim that he was fine and he could take care of himself. Except this was and illness in which he wanted to be cuddled and cared for. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, he was achey and all stuffed up. Logan would love anyone right now to cuddle him or rub his back to make him feel better. Unfortunately, everyone was gone.

Mama Knight and Katie were in Minnesota, James and Kendall were out on the town having their own quality time, and Carlos was doing whatever Carlos does by himself. It was just Logan in the apartment. Suddenly the nausea increased, Logan jumped from the couch and rushed to the bathroom. Almost missing the toilet. _Stomach flu, great._ Logan thought to himself. He leaned back against the cool porcelain bath tub. He felt like crap, all he could do right now was lay on the tile floor until he has the strength to stand back up.

Carlos returned home after his morning of fun. He even picked him and Logan up his favorite smoothies. However, something felt off to Carlos. He expected Logan home to greet him, but instead the young doctor was no where to be found. This worried Carlos, he was supposed to be home.

"Logan!?" He screamed. "Logan!?" He repeated as he walked through the house.

Carlos then saw the open door to the bathroom open. What he saw was Logan lying on the ground shaking like a leaf. After Carlos mentally assessed the situation he scooped Logan into his arms and carried him to his bed. Carlos then studied Logan's features, he was pale, sweaty, and look exhausted. It was in these situations that Carlos didn't know what to do. Logan always took care of them, and when it wasn't Logan it was Kendall. So Carlos thought of the things Logan did for him. Carlos stroked Logan's hair back, he didn't feel comfortable leaving Logan alone yet.

Logan started to have a green tint in his cheeks. "Do you need a bucket?" Carlos asked.

"Yes please." Logan said in a hoarse voice.

Carlos got up and ran to the Kitchen to get his friend a bucket. The last thing Carlos wanted to do was clean throw up off of the floor. He loved Logan, but vomit was vomit and it was gross. The young Latino ran back into the room to see Logan laying on his stomach breathing heavy. Carlos placed the bucket on the side of the bed and began to rub Logan's back. Logan seemed to relax after a couple of minutes. Unfortunately as soon as Logan got to relax his stomach convulsed and the next thing he knew he was vomiting in the bucket next to his bed.

Carlos began to rub his back again. "It's okay Logie just let it out." Carlos said, as he heard Logan say it to him many times before when he was sick.

"Can I have some water?" Logan asked in a child like voice.

Carlos nodded. First he took the bucket to the bathroom to clean it. Then he got Logan the coldest bottle of water they had. He brought it to Logan and he drank it greedily.

Logan laid back on his stomach again just like he had before. Carlos than began to rub his back again.

"It'll be okay, Logie." Carlos told his friend, however Logan just whimpered in reply. "I'm here. I'm right here. I'm going to try to make it all better, okay?"

"Thank you, Carlos" Logan said as his eyes started to droop shut. Carlos smiled and curled next to his friend.

"Anytime Logie." Carlos said. He then started to hum as he continued to rub Logan's back again.

But before he knew it Logan shot up, coughing and dry heaving, but nothing ever came up. Carlos patted his friends back unsure of what to do. After a few seconds Logan caught up with his breathing, but soon after burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"It hurts." Logan said through his sobs.

"What hurts? Your chest? Your tummy?"

Logan's response was just more coughing. Carlos then wrapped his brother in his arms and laid back down on the bed. Carlos watched as Logan snuggled into his chest, he thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "Can I do anything for you?" Carlos decided to ask.

"Just hold me." Logan whimpered.

Carlos then wrapped his arms protectively around Logan. Determined to make him feel safe. "I won't leave until you say so." Carlos then heard soft snores coming from the boy in his chest. Carlos kissed Logan's soft brown hair then drifted to dream land with his friend

**Requested by Super Vanilla Bear. Hope you liked it. I would also like to say that when you guys request I go by the date they were requested. It doesn't mean I'm not going to write one for you, I'm just trying to be fair. **


	5. Winter Formal

Carlos was not having a good day, actually that was an understatement. The Palmwoods winter formal was tomorrow and he still didn't have a date, he was heartbroken when he saw the love of his life, Logan, giving Dak Zevon a hug (and it didn't look like just a friendly hug). Not to mention all of the mentioning of snow made him miss Minnesota. His mother's birthday was coming up and he wants to be home to see her, but with the busy schedules and Minnesota snow storms it's just not possible right now. He laid on his bed with tears trailing down his face. Carlos had been in love with Logan for almost a year now and he can't take it anymore. Carlos isn't sure that Logan would ever think of him as more than a friend. He was heartbroken and homesick and he wanted was a hug.

***Meanwhile***

Logan had been planning something special for quite some time. It's been so hard keeping it from everyone.

"I wish you luck." Dak said. The only reason he was still standing in the Palmwoods without being attacked was because of, what he calls, clever disguise. However, all he had was sunglasses and a fake mustache.

"Thanks man, it'll get here before dark?"

"It most certainly will." Dak took off his sunglasses to assure Logan that he wasn't lying. Unfortunately, for Dak...

"IT'S DAK ZEVON!" Before Logan could even react Dak was swept away before his eyes by a sea of teenage girls. Maybe meeting by the pool was not the best idea.

Logan was in shock for a moment, but just brushed it off and walked to his apartment whistling a tune. When Logan walked into the apartment he was surprised to find it quiet and empty, until he heard whimpers coming from one of their bedrooms. Logan knew those cries belonged to Carlos. His heart skipped a beat as he ran to his room, he then saw his crush laying face down in his pillow sobbing.

Logan slowly walked over to the bed and placed a hand on his back. Carlos could tell that it was Logan's gentle touch, which made him cry a little more.

"What's the matter Carlos?" Logan asked rubbing his back.

"Nothing." Carlos mumbled into his pillow.

"Are you sure?" Logan wanted nothing more then to wrap Carlos in his arms, but something held him back from doing so.

"Yeah." Carlos said, wishing Logan to go away, he was too hurt to look at him.

They stayed in silence for a few moments before Logan's phone when off. "I have to go, okay?" Carlos didn't respond. Logan sighed and patted Carlos' head. "I'll see you soon." Logan then walked out of the room. Carlos cried a little harder as he heard the door shut.

_**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**_

Carlos was now sitting on the couch wrapped in his blanket, he was watching his favorite movie in the now dark apartment. It got chilly at night in California. Suddenly he got a text from Logan.

_Look out the window ;)_

_-Logan_

Carlos got up from the couch and did what the message said to do. He looked and he couldn't believe his eyes. There was snow and Logan standing in the middle of it all. Logan was looking right at him with a big smile on his face, standing next to a bunch of candles that spelt out _I 3 U. _Carlos grabbed a sweatshirt and ran as fast as he could.

Logan was confused when he saw Carlos leave the window, but the next thing he knew he was tackled to the ground with a kiss. After they pulled apart, they looked at each other and smiled. There were now children and teens playing in the snow, but it was like Carlos and Logan were in their own little world.

"How did you do this?" Carlos was dumbfounded by all of this.

"I borrowed the snow machine from Dak and I just bought a bunch of candles." Logan gave Carlos a quick peck before they both stood. up.

"But before I forget...Carlos Garcia will you attend the winter formal with me?" Logan had this look in his eyes that said he was expecting a broken heart.

Carlos pulled Logan in for another kiss. "I would love too."

**Requested by SDG10. Hope you liked it.**

**Sorry I haven't been writing, school has me busy. I promise I will get to your requests and my other story. See you guys soon :)**


	6. Carlos is Sick

Carlos laid on the couch watching television, feeling too achy to do anything else. He was wrapped in his favorite blankie that his mom bought for him when he was a child. The blanket always kept him warm on the chilly summer nights in LA and the cold snow days back at home. However, all Carlos wanted right now was for Logan to take care of him. Unfortunately Kendall currently has a horrible case of the stomach flu, which is probably why Carlos is sick , taking most of the doctor in training's time. Nausea was forming in the pit of Carlos' tummy. All he wanted was hugs and cuddles, but he figured Kendall was feeling worse than him.

Carlos knew Logan had to take care of Kendall and he didn't want to be mean and take away the attention away from his sick leader. Carlos decided to use all of his strength to stand up and walk to Kendall's room. He was hoping Kendall was asleep so Logan could at least give him some medicine.

Carlos was leaning against the door way of the bedroom wrapped in his blanket, watching Logan rub Kendall's back. The older blonde looked horrible. You could see the pain on his face, even though he was slowly falling asleep. Logan then started to hum a lullaby to get Kendall to sleep, Carlos always found it a soothing sound. Once Logan saw that Kendall was now fast asleep he gave him a goodnight kiss on the back of his head and stood up to leave. Logan's feeling of relief was replaced with worry when he saw Carlos in the door way shaking because of his fever.

"Litos? Are you okay?" Logan said as he placed his hand of Carlos' forehead and cheeks to check his temperature.

Carlos rubbed his eyes and nodded. "I don't feel good."

"Okay." Logan took Carlos by the hand. "Let's go lie down, big guy."

Logan led Carlos to the couch, laid him down, and tucked him in tight. "Okay Carlos, tell me what feels bad."

"My nose is stuffed up, I'm all achy, my throat burns, and my tummy hurts."

Logan looked at his friend with sympathy and sat beside him on the orange couch. "I think you caught what Kendall has."

Logan ran his fingers through Carlos' dark hair, the young doctor could feel the heat radiating from his little brother's forehead. Logan watched Carlos carefully. The young Latino's face looked pale, the only color was his red cheeks from the fever. "I'm going to get you some medicine. I'll be right back."

Logan went to grab a bucket, medicine, and water for Carlos. He felt so bad for Carlos, the youngest member of the group always hated being sick. Like Kendall, Carlos didn't get sick often, but when he did it hit him hard. Carlos' child like qualities seemed to make feel worse than he already does.

As Logan was walking down the hall, he suddenly heard dry heaves from the living room. Logan ran as fast as he could to his ill friend too comfort him. He sat Carlos up and placed the bucket between his knees just in time.

Carlos moaned and whimpered as he heaved into the bucket.

"It's okay baby, just let it out. Shh...I'm right here." Logan whispered as he rubbed Carlo's back.

After a few minutes, Carlos felt comfortable to put the bucket down and laid his head on Logan's lap. Logan rubbed Carlos' arm in an attempt to soothe him.

"I'm gonna clean your bucket out, okay?" Logan said, trying to take Carlos off of him.

"No...stay." Carlos refused to let him leave. All he wanted right now was to cuddled.

To prevent him from leaving, Carlos decided to wrap his arms around Logan's neck and lay his head on his chest. Logan felt ridiculous holding Carlos like he would a small child, but now he found it hard to let him go.

"Okay...I'll stay with you." Logan decided to wait til he falls asleep to clean out the bucket, and to check on Kendall.

Despite the comfort that Logan brought him, Carlos still had this pain in his stomach. Every few seconds he would let out a whimper. Logan wanted nothing more than to rid of his brothers illnesses. In an attempt to comfort Carlos, Logan began to rock him back and forth, like a mother would a child.

"You're gonna feel better soon, Carlitos. I promise." Logan said right before he began to hum "Confetti Falling."

Carlos had a small smile on his face before he fell asleep, safe in Logan's arms.

**Requested by paigygirl15. I Hope you liked it.**

**BTW who loves 24/seven? I'm in love with it.**


End file.
